metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazuhira Miller
, also known as Kazuhira Miller and Master Miller, was FOXHOUND's survival trainer during both Big Boss's and Roy Campbell's command of the unit. Biography Early life McDonell Benedict Miller was born in the United States sixty years after his grandparents immigrated there from Japan. The child of an American GHQ officer returning to the United States and a Japanese-American woman, he was born during Japan's occupation by US military forces and was given the name "Kazuhira" - the Japanese name for "Peace." Upon graduating from college in the US, he joined the Japanese Self Defense Forces. He then participated in the Vietnam War, where he was captured by the Viet Cong and tortured as a POW, but he eventually found the opportunity to escape, killing the chief interrogator in the process.Metal Gear Solid by Raymond Benson, Del Rey Books (2008). "You know, I was tortured in 'Nam. The Viet Cong were vicious little bastards. But I had the satisfaction of blowing the brains out of the chief interrogator when I escaped." After being discharged, he drifted from one region to another as a mercenary.METAL GEAR SOLID PEACE WALKER OFFICIAL SITE Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Miller's travels eventually led him to meet Big Boss (Naked Snake) in Colombia. Miller played a vital role in the management of the Militaires Sans Frontieres and supported Big Boss during his missions in Colombia. He brought over Paz Ortega Andrade and Ramón Gálvez Mena, who desired to see the Militaires Sans Frontieres, after making sure that they weren't followed by "their "friends" from Langley." Unlike Big Boss, he didn't really feel that being hired by Gálvez to repel the invasion of Costa Rica was a bad idea, especially with the offer of an offshore production facility in the Caribbean to use as a base (as their current base was in disrepair). After Big Boss eventually agreed to take Galvez's offer, Miller started transmitting unidirectional signals to Snake relating to the mission from the offshore facility, which he referred to as the "Mother Base." After Big Boss managed to locate the Shipping Facility, Big Boss managed to find a radio in the Shipping Facility and contacted Miller. He explained that there were a few things out of place with the Shipping facility, as there were an unusually large amount of Film ID Badges, badges used in areas involving radiation, in the facility, and even the Radioman that he interrogated was wearing one, as well as the man he was talking to mentioned something about "Spears" being delivered in the cargo. Miller and Big Boss then realized that this would mean that this could mean only one thing: They were bringing nukes into Costa Rica. Miller was horrified when he deduced this. He then suggested that Big Boss try and recruit a FSLN group that was ousted from Nicaragua to help in tracking down the supply route to the facility in Mount Irazu. Afterwards, he picked up Amanda Valenciano Libre, Chico, and Cécile Cosina Caminades after Snake discovered them. After it was learned that the man behind the invasion and the Peace Walker project, the CIA Station Chief of Central America Hot Coldman, was planning on using Peace Walker to launch a nuke towards the Mother Base, namely to poison the fish and crops so that mass production can begin but also to annihilate the MSF, Miller stated that Big Boss had to stop Peace Walker from arriving in Nicaragua. However, after that had failed, he considered evacuating Mother Base, but decided against it as the personnel believed in Big Boss. Later on, he arrived with the majority of the MSF forces into Nicaragua to aid Big Boss in stopping the Peace Sentinels' plans. After joining forces with Amanda's FSLN group, they took down the Peace Sentinels, and arrested Gálvez, whose real name was Vladimir Zadornov, and a dying Coldman. Miller then attempted to lecture a distraught Paz in not picking up a gun unless she used it. He later discovered that Coldman activated Peace Walker, and not only was it going to be launched to Cuba (Vladimir had changed the false code earlier), but it also will transmit false missile trajectories to third parties all over the world, including NORAD and The Pentagon. He alerted Big Boss and Strangelove (who were on their way to the Peace Walker unit to find out the answers to why The Boss and Big Boss fought in Tselinoyarsk) about what happened, with Coldman dying before he could give the abort code (a factor he had taken into account), forcing Big Boss and Strangelove to destroy the Peace Walker unit. After the fiasco ended, Miller, along with Huey Emmerich and Strangelove, suggested building a Metal Gear. When the Metal Gear unit, codenamed "Zeke," and Zadornov escaped for the sixth and last time, Big Boss told Kaz that Zadornov had an accomplice given his final words. Miller then notices Zeke moving on its own, implying that someone had hijacked it. Miller also noticed that Paz was acting strange, and then Paz revealed that she was a Cypher agent. After disabling Zeke and killing Paz, Miller apologized to Big Boss, as he apparently at least suspected what Paz and Galvez were up to all along, but didn't tell Big Boss sooner. It is later revealed that Kaz was apparently an agent of Cypher, as well as acting strictly as a business partner to Zero because he wanted to expand MSF. However, he presumably stopped working for Cypher altogether after the latter had apparently ordered Paz to launch a nuke at the East Coast to frame the Militaires Sans Frontieres as being an extremist cult should Big Boss refuse to rejoin Cypher. Later Career At some point, Miller parted ways with Big Boss and later served as a survival master in the SAS, the Green Berets, a US Marine boot camp, and FOXHOUND. He also served in the FBI and went on to volunteer as a coach in a mercenary school twice a year before eventually retiring. During his time as a drill sergeant in FOXHOUND, he was referred to as "Hell Master" and draftees called him "Master Miller" with the utmost respect. It was there that he met and helped train Solid Snake. He taught him how to speak in code during radio transmissions (such as suggesting to Snake that he "change his brand of cigarettes" when he needed to change frequencies), as well as how to sense an enemy if sight alone couldn't help, and how to determine whether a person was lying by their eyes. At some point in his life, Miller divorced his first wife, Nadine, and resided in Los Angeles with his daughter, Catherine. Master Miller served as an adviser for FOXHOUND during Roy Campbell's days in the unit. During the Zanzibar Land Disturbance, Miller was reunited with Solid Snake and assisted him throughout Operation Intrude F014. He helped by providing Snake with information on improving one's health, along with guidance on how to overcome the various obstacles he faced there. ]] By 2005, Miller had retired and had moved to Alaska to live in solitude, in a three story house with his huskies, occasionally helping to train the Alaskan scouts during his free time. However, three days prior to the Shadow Moses Incident, Miller was murdered in his home when he was poisoned by a nerve toxin. Liquid Snake, the leader of the FOXHOUND unit during the Shadow Moses Incident, then assumed Miller's identity, posing as him in order to "aid" Solid Snake in his mission there. He provided Snake with information on health, and on how to operate within the Alaskan environment. After Snake unwittingly activated Metal Gear REX, Liquid mockingly revealed his true identity to him. Trivia * Miller's dialogue concerning Big Boss, during Operation Intrude F014, revealed that he eventually came to disagree with the latter's vision of Outer Heaven. Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation (1990). Master Miller: "Snake, that guy Boss is a monster. You can't beat him with just your fists. Use your head!" Behind the Scenes * In the manual for Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Miller was described as being quite knowledgable in science. * In the original MSX2 version of Metal Gear 2, Miller had a distinctly Asian appearance. In the re-releases, he was redesigned to resemble his appearance in Metal Gear Solid, with blond hair and sunglasses. *In the Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence re-release of Metal Gear 2, Miller's first name was spelled as "McDonnell." * How Master Miller was killed is not mentioned in Metal Gear Solid or its remake The Twin Snakes. It is only mentioned in the official novel by Raymond Benson. * After the main events of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, there is an Extra Op mission that involves Big Boss going on a date with Kaz. If he succeeds the mission, he'll get Kaz's outfit as an unlockable uniform. If the mission is completed with an S rank, like the Paz dating mission, Kaz will be wearing a speedo underneath for future tries on the mission.6 Gallery File:Mgspw-kazuhira-miller.jpg File:Mgspw-miller-cg.jpg Miller.jpg|Wallpaper given from the Piece Walker website. File:Master Miller.jpg References Category:MG2 Characters Category:MGS Characters Category:Support Team